


Saturday Morning Fun

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: A peek into the Hummel-Smythe household on a Saturday





	Saturday Morning Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just cuties being cuties

Sebastian felt little hands tugging at his hair and knew instantly it was Oliver “Papa wake up!!” He heard his son’s little voice said in what he supposed was a whisper in a child’s world. He continued to pretend to sleep before rolling quickly and tucking Oliver against the bed, tickling him gently. 

Kurt smiled softly looking over at his two favorite guys “I guess that’s one way to wake up Papa huh Oli?” grinning back at the little boy when he grinned up at Kurt “Good morning Bas” he said sweetly leaning over to kiss his husband sweetly 

“Good morning brat” Sebastian said back with a huff of laughter “I know you sent him up here Hummel-Smythe” he joked and picked Oliver up “So I guess that means breakfast is ready?” 

Kurt nodded and got up “and cartoons because it’s Saturday!” He cheered dryly snorting at the genuine excitement from their son


End file.
